Mock Me Once Shame On You, Mock Me Twice
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Taker/Shawn


_A/N: This was inspired by the whole, Light Taker/Dark Taker thing that Shawn was playing at on SmackDown. I've never written Taker/Shawn before so please bear with me faithful readers. Anyways I y'all enjoy this and as always, I own nothing!_

"Michaels!?!?" Mark roared as he stepped through the curtain.

Talent and backstage crew alike scattered as Mark stormed through. They all shared the exact same thought however "_I wouldn't want to be in his shoes._" Even after he disappeared from their sight they could still hear him bellow through the halls.

"Scared Michaels?" He hollered as he rounded a corner.

"Of what?" Came the laughed reply from behind him.

"Stealing another one of my tricks now Shawn?" Mark's voice dropped as he turned and glared at the shorter man.

"What's the matter Deadman? Can't handle the competition?" Shawn taunted.

"Michaels ya've overstepped too far this time. The graveyard promo I tolerated….just barely, but I did. But I cannot and will not let this slide." He growled as he advanced on Shawn.

"Poor Marky." Shawn mocked as he mimed wiping a tear from his eye. "My heart bleeds for you."

"Yer nose is gunna bleed in a moment."

Mark lunged at the shorter man, growling as his eyes flashed emerald fire. Shawn deftly side stepped him and laughed as Mark wheeled around and glared at him. He was still in his all white promo outfit and he couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the picture they painted. The Angel and the Lord of Darkness. Both ready to battle to the death or the ends of the earth, whichever came first.

"Do you find yer impending death funny?" Mark challenged.

"Loosen up some Mark."

"You mocked me."

"Imitation is the best form of flattery." Shawn tried, shrugging his shoulders. "And I looked damned hot out there tonight."

"Whatever yer reason, yer gunna regret it."

Again Mark lunged, this time grabbing Shawn's throat and pinning him to the wall. He had to duck his head slightly so he could stare directly into Shawn's eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you Mark."

Shawn's eyes were dancing with life and Mark felt his lips curve into a small smile. The look however changed and before Mark could react Shawn pressed his lips to his. Gently yet firmly Shawn's tongue nudged between Mark's lips and started to explore the moist cavern of Mark's mouth. Mark's hand moved from the Shawn's throat to the back of his head and tilted slightly so he could take control of the kiss.

With a whimper that he'd deny later, Shawn sucked on Mark's tongue as he clawed at his biceps and shoulders. A part of Shawn's mind was dimly aware of the fact that they were still in the arena and out in a hallway where anyone and everyone could see them. Thankfully Mark still had some presence of mind to stop before it got too out of hand. With a low growl and one last nip to Shawn's lips he pulled away and headed to the first door he could find. Without knocking he flung the door open and marched in, pulling a smirking Shawn behind him.

Glen had been in the shower when he heard the door to his locker room slam against the wall and hurriedly threw a towel around his waist so he could investigate. The minute he left the bathroom he felt arms around his waist.

"What in the hell!!!" He demanded.

There were no words, just the unceremonious dumping of him on the ground and the slamming of his locker room door behind him. With a quickness that was belied by his height and weight Glen was back on his feet and pulling on the knob while yelling to be let in. He heard snickering behind him and turned slowly, his eyes narrowed.

"Look guys, Glen's yanking his knob." Adam brayed to Cardona and Meyers.

"Copeland if you want to live to mince down to the ring again I suggest that you keep walking." Glen growled.

The three men shared another laugh before scattering as Glen took a threatening step towards them. Once they were gone from sight Glen turned his attention back to the door and started to bang on it, leaving more than one dent in the metal. He had a pretty good idea of who ejected him, but he wanted his clothes.

"G-glen?"

With a groan Glen turned around and found himself staring at Justin LaRouche. The younger man's face turned a bright red and he looked away before speaking again.

"Umm, my locker room is empty if ya need it."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'm sure we can find you some." Justin walked down the hall, grinning as he heard Glen grumbling behind him.

* * *

"Now that the distraction is out of the way. Where were we?" Mark asked as he backed Shawn up against the wall.

Shawn looked up into Mark's eyes and whimpered at the burning look in those molten orbs. As if in slow motion Mark's head moved towards Shawn's and with a deep felt sigh their lips touched. Gentleness had never been a strong trait of Mark's, whether in the ring or out of it. Mark's kiss became more demanding, his tongue raiding Shawn's mouth and his hands making short work of the rest of Shawn's outfit.

Shawn could feel the harden length of Mark through his ring gear and groaned as he ground against Mark. With a hiss Mark pulled away from Shawn's lips and drug his teeth across Shawn's neck as he fought with his pants. He wanted nothing more than to feel Shawn's tight heat wrapped around his throbbing cock, riding him until they both came with twin howls. Shawn's hands joined in the battle to free Mark from his pants, causing more trouble than help and with another primal growl Mark took both of Shawn's wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above Shawn's head.

"Mark." Shawn gasped when Mark licked a trail from Shawn's throat to his shoulder.

Mark grinned against Shawn's shoulder as his free hand worked on tugging down his gear. With a sudden frown he realized that he'd have to put Shawn down to get rid of his singlet. He pulled back and watched as Shawn drew a ragged breath, his chest rising and falling with the motion. His arms were still pinned above his head and Mark watched as he rolled his shoulders barely to relieve the pressure.

Slowly he let Shawn slide down his tall frame, biting his lip to keep his moan to himself at the serpentine feel of it. Shawn's eyes were glazed and he licked his lips as Mark slowly slipped the straps down his arms and hooked his thumbs in the stretchy fabric. With a shimmy the garment slid to the floor, the soft 'whoosh' of the fabric as it skimmed down his legs the only other sound in the room. Shawn's lips were drier than he could ever remember as his gaze traveled the planes of Mark's frame.

With an indrawn breath Shawn once again licked his lips as he took in the solid length of Mark. It stood proudly erect, one lone glistening drop of pre-cum leaking from the head. His breathing hitched as it twitched minutely, as if it could sense his gaze. He couldn't stop himself, the pull was too strong and what could only be termed a blink of an eye; his lips were wrapped around it. His tongue caressed and traced patterns on the rock hard member and he was dimly aware of Mark's moans as he swallowed as much as he could.

He felt Mark's hands in his hair, but it was more of a loving caress than a tugging. His main focus was the throbbing length that was sliding effortlessly between his lips, leaving its mark on him with its salty essence. The hands in his hair tightened a little and with a small tug Shawn released his hold on Mark. It slid from mouth, the head popping free with an almost silent 'pop'. Shawn was drug back to his feet and his eyes locked once more with Marks. Green and Blue were nothing more than liquid pools and lips crashed together again Mark easily lifted Shawn and impaled him.

Shawn arched into Mark, letting a low growl escape his throat at Mark pulled back out and slammed back into him. With each stroke Shawn felt his prostate being hit and it wasn't long before he came with a howl, his voice bouncing off the walls. The tightening of him as he came served as the catalyst for Mark's own orgasm. He bit down on Shawns' neck hard as he slammed into him one last time before stilling. Even though he had already reached his climax Shawn moaned as Mark's aftershocks tremble through him.

He felt Mark soften inside of him and whimpered when Mark pulled out and set him down. Both men were winded but Mark wore a large grin on his face. Wary Shawn looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"What?"

"Just thinking what everyone would say if I came down the ramp in yer DX gear." Mark quipped as he redressed.

"You wouldn't." Shawn narrowed his eyes, watching each move carefully.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. You crossed a line Michaels, and now that line can't be uncrossed."

Now fully dressed Mark nodded his head to Shawn and left, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving The HeartBreak Kid to his thoughts.


End file.
